Wonderland Asylum
by LovelyLittleStrawberry
Summary: Alice has lived in Wonderland Asylum for as long as she can remember, believing to be abandoned at birth. But when she is chosen to be the test subject in a new experiment, Alice is thrown into a crazy world created by her own mind, and must find away to escape from this dark reality with her sanity still intact, and discover the hidden truth about her past.


**A/N: Hi, this is my first Alice in Wonderland story. As you can see, its a bit different. May include language, gore, blood, etc...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Alice in Wonderland (Asylum)**

I couldn't move. When they say it is impossible to escape from a strait jacket, they mean it. My arms were crossed over my chest and strapped in the back, only allowing me the room to wriggle them. With a long sigh, I leaned back in the chair that I was bound to, letting my long blond hair flow down the back of the metal.

My eyes closed as I listened to the relaxing creaking of the wind opening the door, my tense body settling in comfortably. I twitched when this peaceful state of mind was suddenly interrupted. "Alice," My doctor spoke, touching my shoulder gently to wake me, and with annoyance, I opened my eyes. My expressions said it all.

Doctor chuckled, sitting himself on the couch. "So, I heard they had to restrain you again," He says with a sigh, eyes trailing over me as he takes in my position bound to a chair in a strait jacket. I ignored him, turning my head to look out the window.

"Alice." He sounded desperate for my attention, but I didn't care, in fact, the white tile walls were much more fascinating. "Alice!" He seemed to be getting angry, and not knowing what he would do if I didn't obey, I turned my head and gave him annoyed glare.

He simply smiled. "Alice, we have therapy, remember? You have to keep your eyes on me." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, wanting so badly to wipe that smile off of his face.

He pulled out a notebook and pen, opening it and turning a few pages. "So, let's see...So far, you made a lot of progress. You stopped threatening the staff with murder and black magic, which is good." He gave me a grim smile, one that sent shivers down my spine. "But you still find a way to damage your beautiful skin."

He trailed his hand along my cheek, eyes filled with hunger, and the need to touch me. I seen this look in him plenty of times, almost every session, and by this time, I knew better then to try and disobey him. I let him do as he wanted, my eyes tracing his every move.

He rubbed his thumb against a swollen part of my cheek, carefully, his expression showing some sort of false sadness. "Oh dear Alice, if only you behaved, then you wouldn't need to be punished." He murmured, pulling his hand away. He smiled when I flinched at his words, happy to remind me of all the whippings I had received in the past few days.

"Shall we continue?" He reopened his book, and as usual, I kept my mouth shut.

They released me a few hours later, and a few days later, they let me leave my room. They still had to knock me out every night, but at least I didn't wake up in cold sweats as much. I sat on the couch, pretending not to notice an older boy sit next to me. Without even looking up from my book, I immediately knew who he was.

Chester was a cheerful teenager with dyed hair of all different colors, and had a lot of piercings. He just arrived around a year ago to Wonderland Asylum, and he didn't seem to mind at all, and to him it seemed as if this was all some sort of fun game.

Something about Chester irked me, and I could tell from behind that goofy smile, he was hiding something dark. From the corner my eye, I could see he was wearing his usually black wife beater, purple furry scarf, combat boots, jeans and rainbow hat. Despite his lack of style, the weird combination fit him.

I didn't know much about Chester, but I have a feeling it has something to do with his mental health. It's just the way that his eyes look sometimes, or how he would look at the other inmates, it made me shiver.

"Alice!" He greeted, smiling as usual, as he settled in comfortably. I held the book closer to my face, pretend he wasn't there. He pouted, and let out a whine. "Allliiiccce! Don't ignore me!" I sighed, closing my book and looked at him.

"What?" I growled out in annoyance. He winced at my harsh tone, but the smile quickly returned to his face.

"I haven't been able to see you in a week, after the..." He coughed, averting his eyes for a second. "The lunchroom incident." He fidgeted, feeling awkward at the intense look I was giving him. "Anyway," He changed the subject, on a more cheerful note, "Damian wanted me to invite you to tea."

I raised an eyebrow at the mention of Damian Hatter, the prestigious and polite man who worked as the asylum psychiatrist. He was an avid drinker of tea, there never being a time I didn't see a fancy cup of some rare, expensive tea I never heard of before in his hand , but it surprised me he would invite a patient to tea, especially since he hated company.

"Are you coming?" I asked, hopeful I wouldn't be stuck alone with the handsome man. There was a reason I tried to avoid the sessions with him, and it was because of the way he just...acted. He just seemed so creepy, and the permanent smirk on his face. I hate his attitude and cockiness, and even more despised the fact he knew how to get under my skin and make me blush.

Chester shook his head, not noticing the look of disappointment on my face. "Sorry, I have therapy." I tilted my head at the mention of this, wondering what kind of therapy he gets, but decided not to ask. It's not of my business anyway. Luckily, my sudden silence didn't bother him, since it was usual for me, and instead I focused my attention on smoothing out my blue dress and white pinafore, the female patient garb.

Underneath the dress was some white stockings and black boots. I wore a headband to keep my long hair from getting into my eyes when I read. I set my book to the side, but it caught Chester's eye, unfortunately, and swiped it before I could stop him.

"Hey!" I hissed, struggling to get it back, but he held it up high, far out of my reach.

"Shakespeare?" He raised an eye brow, as he read the description, before tossing it into my hands. "Sounds boring," He stated, leaning back into the stiff cushions.

I glared at him, and held the book protectively to my chest. "It is not, it is actually very interesting."

Chester didn't respond for a few minutes, and the only noises were the sound of the old TV playing some old movie, that was mainly static. After a while, he said, "Hey Alice, how come you read so much?"

His voice was so soft I could hardly hear him, and for a second I didn't know if he even said anything, since his eyes remained on the wall. I looked at him, blinking, before settling my gaze on the book in my hands.

"It..." I hesitated, wondering how to explain it. "It takes me away from this asylum, to a place better. Somewhere sunny, somewhere happy." Surrounded by family, I wanted to add, but decided against it. I felt a pang of guilt when I saw the look on Chester's face.

"Do you not like me?" He squeaked out, tears in his eyes, and I immediately regretted what I said, although I said nothing wrong. In my mind, I wondered where he got that crazy idea from, that I didn't like him.

"No, no I like you." I assured, smiling at him, and he wiped his tears, smiling back.

"That's good." His smile wasn't goofy, it seemed sincere, with a tint of sadness in his eyes.


End file.
